


The Path of Stone and Stars

by Brightmorrow



Series: Enter the Tanglewood [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, First Meetings, High Fantasy, Horses, Knights - Freeform, Lesbians, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Strange circles of stone, Witches, lady knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightmorrow/pseuds/Brightmorrow
Summary: "The witch is… she’s terrorizing the populace. She’s the talk of the townspeople. She’s…”The only one who might know what this mark on my chest means.“She’s evil, I’m sure.”
Relationships: Helaine Brightmorrow/Ellary Clear, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Enter the Tanglewood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683643
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Path of Stone and Stars

Bratton followed the path, when there was a path. He held to a more or less northward direction, through the underbrush and brambles, into the heart of the wood. The locals had called it the  _ Witch Wood _ , in their funny northern accents, words slow and drawn out like honey on a cold day. The Witch Wood looked, to Helaine, like any other wood; full of trees and flowering vines, and in desperate need of a good combing. 

Much like she was, herself. 

It was cool under the canopy, and a soft wind rustled the leaves high overhead. It licked at her hair and blew past her face, leaving her wishing for something more substantial. Though it was hotter - much hotter - at home in the south, she had the strange urge to take off her armor. 

“No doubt that’s the witch,” she said to Bratton. He was silent - an odd response. She tried again. “She’ll want me in my skin if she’s to face me, that’s what it is. She’ll want…” 

Her words died off, caught in her throat, as they reached a clearing with a massive stone circle in the middle of it. 

“The Witch Wood indeed,” Helaine said, dismounting quickly and leading Bratton toward the circle. It was easily four of her across, and engraved with concentric circles radiating out from the center. And there, in the center - 

“The Light?” she asked, because it was - it was without a doubt the symbol of her Light, of the eight-point Southern Star that guided travelers and waymakers alike. “But… what’s it doing here?” 

Carefully, she stepped onto the circle, leaving Bratton behind. She walked with her sword unsheathed all the way to the center, slow and deliberate. Around the circle’s center were two sets of footprints cast deep in the stone. She stepped into them, her booted feet far too large to fit in the impressions, and something in her ached at that. She almost wanted to fit, like nothing else she’d ever wanted in her life, an almost-want, an almost not-wanting. 

The Light was etched perfectly into the stone, eight points surrounded by a circle in the old style. She knelt down with a clang of metal against stone and reached out to touch, just to graze her fingers over the face of the star. 

“If this is you,” she prayed quietly, “if you’re here, if I - if I’m meant to be here, please show me. Let me feel your presence once more.”

She breathed, in and out, slow and steady. 

She pressed her palm down in the center of the star. 

In her hand, magical light gathered and dispersed, racing its way across the stone and out into the wood. 

She watched. 

Nothing happened. 

After a moment, she stood back up. She walked, less cautiously, back over to where Bratton stood planted on the far side of the circle. “Whatever this place is, it’s keeping its secrets today,” she said, almost sadly. Still, this wasn’t the end of an adventure - it was only the start. 

“Come on old friend,” she said, mounting back up with a heave of her strong arms and legs. “We’ve a witch to find.” 

The forest went on for miles. They lost the path and instead started traveling by the side of a stream, a quick-running thing that widened at places and narrowed at others, but led sure and steady towards the deepest, darkest part of the forest. 

“Another hour,” Helaine said, gently patting Bratton’s neck as they wove between tree trunks. She’d stopped riding when the sun got low enough that the path was no longer clear, and now she led him by the reins with one lighted hand held out in front of them both to guide the way. “It’ll be full dark then, I’m sure. Seems like this day has gone on for an age, hasn’t it friend?” 

Bratton snorted, made a sound that she knew was a question. 

“Well, we’ve got to keep going until we find this witch. Surely you know that.” 

Bratton made the sound again, and this time Helaine laughed and turned her face toward him. “Friend, you know we cannot go home now! The witch is… she’s terrorizing the populace. She’s the talk of the townspeople. She’s…” 

_ The only one who might know what this mark on my chest means _ . 

“She’s evil, I’m sure,” she finished lamely. “We’ll find her and… destroy her. And then we’ll go home. And get married. Or whatever it is that comes next.” 

Bratton snorted again, pressed his nose against her ear and nuzzled. Helaine stopped short, the light from her hand dimming as she lost her concentration. She hugged Bratton’s long neck, difficult as that was to do with pauldrons on, and buried her face in his mane. 

“One more adventure,” she said softly. “That’s all I need. And then I’ll be ready.” 

Bratton kept his opinions, if he had any to give, to himself. 

“Come on now. I see a thinning of trees up ahead,” Helaine said, pulling herself together. “We’ll make camp on the edge of the clearing there - or…” 

One by one, lights began to shine in the distance, dim at first in their loneliness, but gathering strength as one after another was added to the fold. 

“Bratton, are you seeing this?” she asked, confused and weary after their long trek through the woods. “Do you think it could be…?” 

Bratton sniffed and picked up his pace, easier walking now that the ground was starting to even out. Helaine lifted her hand, bright as a torch, and stepped lightly with a gladness in her heart. They were here. They had found her. They were - at a manor house. 

“Welcome to Tanglewood Manor,” the Lady of the House said grandly from the front steps. Helaine looked around, awed at what she saw. The huge manor house looked as though it had sprung out of the ground itself, verdant and organic like the forest around it. It was obviously old, with flowering vines crawling all over and vibrant gardens in the distance, but no castle walls surrounded it, nothing to protect it from intruders except for the forest itself. Even in the darkening twilight, she knew it to be one of the grandest houses she’d ever seen.

“Hello,” the Champion said in return. “I - I’m looking for… someone. Have you seen her?” 

“That depends,” the Lady said in return. She stepped out of the shadow of the upper story, came into the light so Helaine could see her face. 

Helaine had never seen anyone so lovely. 

“Who are you looking for?” the Lady asked, and there was a smile on her full lips, though her eyes were harder than Helaine had expected. Beguiling green in her brown, freckled face, they were surprising in all ways. Helaine nearly lost her breath just looking, had to shake her head to get the thoughts in it to start once more. 

“A young woman, I think,” Helaine said quietly. “She lives in these woods. The townspeople call her a witch.” 

“Do they?” the Lady asked, not blinking at the word. “And… do you think she’s a witch?” 

Helaine steeled herself. She straightened up, put on her most formidable Champion face, and said, “I’ve come to find out.”

The Lady of Tanglewood Manor looked troubled for half a second, and then she bestowed a smile upon Helaine like she’d never experienced before. 

“You cannot travel much more tonight, Champion. You must come in and stay with me, the night at least. Bring your horse into my stable and let me feed you. You’ll feel better for a night in a real bed, I’ll bet.” 

Helaine started to decline, but when her mouth opened she found herself saying, “Yes, please, that would be lovely.” 

She really didn’t know what had gotten a hold of her. 

“Follow me, please,” the Lady said, and Helaine did, leading Bratton around the side of the house to the stable, her eyes on the ground lest she make a fool of herself mooning over this hospitable stranger. 

“I’ve not much experience with horses,” the Lady explained, but Helaine waved her off. 

“You’ve no need to have; I can care for Bratton while I’m here. So long as there’s a place to tie him up -” 

She stopped, taking a look around at the small stable standing a little ways apart from the house. It was not large, with only room for three or four animals at most, but it was well equipped, and Bratton took to it easily. 

“Unlike you, old friend,” Helaine said quizzically to him under her breath. Bratton snorted and began to eat, munching on the feed she poured into his trough. 

“You’re very well stocked for someone with no animals of her own,” she called to the Lady. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say none,” the Lady laughed. A fox slipped in between her feet, peeking out from under her skirts. It darted out to sniff at Helaine, and then climbed up the Lady’s dress to rest in her arms as if it was not a wild thing used to running at the sight of humans. The Lady stroked its ears, her brown hand gentle on its head, and it closed its eyes - apparently ready for bed. “Meet Pumpkin.” 

“Hello Pumpkin,” Helaine said with a softness she barely recognized in herself - a softness reserved for pets and wild creatures and most especially her dear friend. She reached out with her bare hand and petted Pumpkin right between his ears. He never stirred. 

“And I am Ellary,” the Lady - Ellary - said quietly. “You must call us both by name if you’re to stay here. We don’t stand on principle, here at Tanglewood.” 

“This is Bratton, and I am Helaine. Forgive me my lady -” 

“Ellary.” 

“My Lady Ellary, forgive me, but - is it just you, out here alone?” Helaine asked, concern on her face. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous?” 

“Are you dangerous?” Ellary asked, wide eyes reflecting the light from the house, like dancing fireflies in a glen. “Tell me, Helaine, do you mean me harm?”

“No,” Helaine said quickly, making her mind up before she even considered it. She knew, though, from the faint glow of her own hands, the solid sense of rightness in her chest - she knew she was right. This was right. The witch, and the mark, could wait. “No, my lady. I would protect you to my end.” 

“Then all is safer here than it has ever been before,” Ellary said with a smile. She stretched out her hand, taking Helaine’s in her own. “Come inside. The evening grows old. Share my supper and I’ll do my best to help you find what you’re looking for.” 

Helaine looked down at their joined hands and thought, for the first time in her twenty-seven years,  _ This is it.  _

_ I’ve found it. _

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on feedback! Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
